degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-21969464-20141128212427/@comment-1936167-20141201100011
I totally agree, Kaylin. Thank you for posting this, because I've wanted to give a stance on this forever now. :P Honestly, I know people can argue that I'm taking things too seriously with this post, and while that may be true, I feel that this is a subject that I need to defend. I've dealt with children for a large majority of my life. I've been a camp counselor since I was 14 years-old (practically a child myself), and to this day, at the age of 20, I am working as a child and youth worker, and majoring in child education at university. I may have a slight bias for children, but overall, this is still an issue that I can see myself feeling strongly towards, whether I was in a child-related industry or not. I see children as people. They are simply underdeveloped human beings. They are not of a different species, and I can't stand those who give them that generalization. I view them in the same light as I see any regular person, with the exception that they are obviously less advanced (mentally and physically) than the average person is. Those who call them evil, because of involutary emotions and bodily functions is just beyond me. While they may be a hassle, babies are helpless to succumb to crying, vomitting, and spitting up, so forming harsh opinions on them for matters they cannot help themselves of, seems extremely unfair. In a world full of rapists, cheaters, abusers, and murderers, is one really going to label an infant child as the spawn of Satan? Hyperbolic or not, I find it off putting. While many people clearly disagree, children are technically a large source of happiness, unity, and innocence in the world. Pessimism towards children is just another reason that proves how negativity overlooks positivity in life, all the time. Even as a true resource of innocence and genuine love, babies are viewed in a negative manner for so many ridiculous reasons, and also, when there are so many more horrible people out there who should be given such a title. There are so many people who actually long for a child more than anything else, but will NEVER have be able to physically birth one, financially support one, or mentally/emotionally afford to raise one. It's saddening how those who probably could, are the ones who hate them. While there are children that can be obnoxious, bratty, and rude, that is usually based on upbringing by ADULTS. Most animals and people, in general, are the exact same. We are a result of our influences in life, and therefore, it really doesn't make any other species different from children and babies. Overtime, children will inevitably mould into whatever their environment offers and what their caregivers expose them to. In many cases, it can also be a result of what a child is NOT exposed to, as well. For example, if a child isn't shown proper mannerisms or etiquette, they'll grown up impolite and dismissive. However, this is all based on how a child is raised. It doesn't make them evil, especially when they're in a helpless form of an infant. In addition, there are so many children who aren't like this at all. You may be surprised to meet some incredible and sweet children, like I have, someday. I didn't mean for this to turn into an essay, and truthfully, I could probably say more. I may be taking this a bit seriously, but metaphor or not, I find it irritating and just wrong to call babies evil. This is just something that has bothered me for all of my life and this was my chance to finally express so.